Why Do We Sing About Falling Moons?
by briigeeeee
Summary: Everyone loves a good school talent show!


Me:Weeeeeeeee.......

Kyo: AGH YOUR BACK :[

Me: MMMHMMM! And I feel good!! :D

Kyo: So, your still procrastinating? Putting up this One Shot instead of updating "One Thing"? How frikkin hopeless.

Me: GRRR

Tohru: It's ok Brigee. Here, have a cookie!

Me: Ahhh, my stress reliever! (sound familier, xgrenade xDD)

**Ahhhhh, I am not dead, nor was I dead. I think. Anyway, this is making up for One Thing not being updated for a while, and I wanted to write another One Shot like "Who I am Hates Who I've Been" with Kyo and Tohru. -clapclap- Soooo.......let's start babbehh!!!**

**Disclamahhhsss: **

**I shall never own Fruits Basket. Or Kyo. I still need to set my mind strait...**

**I don't own the song "If the Moon Fell Down Tonite" by Dear Juliet, even if I want too. It's beautiful! -sniff-.**

**Why Do We Sing About Falling Moons?**

_Sigh, _thought Kyo, _I can't believe I actually agreed to be in a Talent Show. Dammit, Tohru! Why do I have to always loose to you in these battles?!!? Eh, whatever makes you happy..._

Kyo was on the roof, trying to sort through whatever the hell was on his mind. Tohru, the talent show, Yuki being and ass, and Shigure, always being a prevert about his and Tohru's relationship. They've been together for nearly a year! Geez, Shigure just can't get over things. He says he still cries at night, for whatever perverted reason.

Actually, he already sorted through all of those feeling. He wasn't even really mad at Yuki, he just said to not "Push himself on Tohru" or whatever. But he was really worried about the talent show. He had no idea what to do! He wasn't good at many things. All he could do was karate and play guitar. The guitar part is hopeless, because he hasn't played in so long. But it wouldn't hurt to try...

_Sigh_. He climbed down the ladder and was starting to head out the door, but he saw an interested Haru right in front of him.

"Sooooo," said Haru, "what were you doing up there? I heard you haven't been laying on the roof in a while. So, what's up?"

"Eh, I was just thinking about-"

"-the talent show," finished Haru with a smirk. "What're you going to do?"

"I was thinking about, uhm, playing guitar, I guess...."

"Heh, can't wait to see that.." said Haru, walking off.

"Whatever." said Kyo to himself.

He walked inside, to see a happily cooking Tohru in the kitchen. He walked over to Tohru and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hmmmmmmm.....let's see. I'm not so sure..... but I think I know the voice.....hmm..I know! Yuki!"

"What the hell?! I would never be like that damn rat!"

"Haha, I was joking!" said Tohru while turning around. "Kyo."

"I give you a B+."

"Hey!"

"You didn't guess on time..." He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Can you guys atleast TRY to get a room?" asked Yuki.

Tohru giggled. Kyo just looked at Tohru, ignoring Yuki.

"Soooo Kyo, what are you doing for the school's talent show?" asked Tohru, with a curious look in her eyes.

"Well, uh, I was thinking I could..........surprise you.....so you, ya know, would like it more. I guess."

"Aw! Ok ok, I guess I have to wait another week."

At that, they all ate dinner, and then Kyo went to his room to ponder.

**0o0**

It was the night of the talent show, and Kyo was not scared.

He was more like, well, terrified.

He really never liked being in front of a big crowd, especially in front of family members. He liked to be alone. But almost the whole school was out there. He was sweating.

A lot of his family was in the audience. Tohru, Yuki, Momiji, Kisa, Haru, Shigure, Hatori, and, sadly, Ayame. Kyo knew he would get a lot of "OH MY'S!!" from the song he wrote.

He waited. And waited, until it was finally his turn. He picked up the guitar and went to the stage. A chair and a microphone was right in center stage. He sat down and said:

"Hey, I wrote this song for the most important person in my life. I think you know who you are."

He started the tune, and sang:

**(A/N: search the song on youtube, and listen while reading :D It makes sense, and it's beautiful.)**

_Every time I see your smile,_

_It makes my heart beat fast_

_and though it's much too soon to tell,_

_I'm hoping this will last_

_'Cause I just always wanna have you_

_Right here by my side_

_The futures near, but never certain_

_At least stay here for just tonight_

_I must've done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must've done something right along the way_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_And why would I even try?_

_Even when I close my eyes,_

_I dream about you all the time_

_I just always wanna have you_

_Right here by my side_

_The future's near, but never certain_

_So please stay here for just tonight_

_I must've done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must've done something right along the way_

_And even if the moon fell down tonight,_

_There'd be nothing to worry about at all_

_Because you make the whole world shine._

_As long as you're here everything will be alright_

_I must've done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must've done something right along the way._

As he finished with the last chords, he heard a loud boom of applause from the audience. He wasn't even listening to them, or looking at them. His eyes were glued on Tohru's. They were liquidy, and she had a tissue in her hand. She looked at Kyo and flashed her brightest smile. He went off the stage, noticing that he was the last act, and that he made everyone satisfied.

He saw Tohru running up to him. She buried herself in his arms.

"K-kyo, that w-was so b-beautiful! I didnt't k-know you could p-play the guitar so w-well! And sing r-really good! W-was it for...... m-me?"

"Pretty much," he whispered," I love you, Tohru."

"I love you too," said Tohru with a smile.

They kissed.

"OH MY! KYO! YOUR DEAR COUSIN AYAME DIDN'T KNOW HIS KYON-KICHI COULD SING SOO WELL! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! COME GIVE YOUR COUSIN A KISSY!" yelled Ayame, again ruining a beautiful moment between the two.

**0o0**

Me: -SPAZZZZ- Kyaaa!!!

Kyo: Wow, I sing....good.

Me: Oh, that was just Chase Coy's voice in your body. : )

Kyo: -growls-

Me: teeheeeee, now, I expect you to review, since you took the time to read the story. So, GO! MUAHAHA! I'M MAKING YOU! AHAHHAHAHA!!

Haru, Yuki, and Kyo: O.O


End file.
